Come Back
by RIZKILONECROSSOVER
Summary: "Sebelum aku pergi,ku harap dia membenciku" "Kau pergi bagai pecundang" "Aku hanya ingin Dia bahagia,". "Benci aku seperti pertama kau mengenalku" "Mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir,dasar merepotkan" "Kertas apa ini nii-san, Hiks,,,hiks.ku mohon ,jangan buat aku membencinya lebih dari ini" "Di mana Naruto-kun" "Ku mohon tunggu aku R&R
1. Chapter 1

▶COME BACK  
chap 1

Author: RZ ONE  
GENDER: Romance,Drama, agst  
typo,gaje,ooc dll

Cerita ini milik saya .Tetapi yg berperan di dalamnya milik mas MK sensei

™ NHL

..Krek..suara pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan lembut ,ya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang menghampiri kasur Naruto yg terlihat seperti tempat sampah

"hehhhh" Kushina menghela napas.

"Naruto, bangun ,kau tidak mau terlambat bukan.." ucap kushina sambil menarik slimut Naruto dengan kasar..

"Kaa-chan,ini masih pagii,aku masih ngantuk,5 menit lagi ya" mohon naruto sambil memunggingi ibunya.

"Tidak gaki! ini hari pertamamu di Tokyo ,Kaa-chan tidak mau klau kmu sampai terlambat,atau ..!" ucap kushina menggantung kalimat nya

"Kau home school seperti biasa". ancam kushina kepada naruto..

" uhkk , baik lh Kushina cerewet" ucap naruto sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi yg berada di dalam kamarnya .

"NARUTOOOO..APA YG BARUSAN KAU BILANG KEPADA KU TADII!"  
yah,begitulah kebiasaan Naruto. selalu menjahili ibunya

Tek tek tek , suara sepatu terdengar sedang menuruni tangga  
"Kaa-chan,Tou-chan, ohayoo "  
sapa naruto sambil memperlihat kn senyum 3 jarinya

Minato, pria ini adalah orang tua Naruto , langsung menoleh kearah foto copy'an dirinya yg sedang menghampiri meja makan  
"Ohayo" sapa Minato dan kushina bersamaan..

"Kau perlu Tou-san antar Naruto." tanyak minato kepada anak sematawayangnya..

"ia naruto kau belum terlalu mengetahui tokyo bukan"  
ucap kushina .

"Tidak perlu , aku akan menggunakan mobil saja..tou-chan dan kaa-chan tak perlu cemas. aku akn menyetir sendiri"

" Tapi Na..". ucapan kishina terputus karena langsung di celah sama naruto

"Tidak kaa-chan , aku ingin mandiri ,aku tak ingin selalu di khawatirkan,aku sudah dewasa .." ucap naruto panjang

"Kaa-chan mu tau itu naruto" ucap Minato. "dia hanya cemas kepadamu. dia terlalu menyayangimu. "

"Kaa-chan hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja Naruto,Kaa-chan ingin kau bahagia" ucap Kushina lembut

"Kalian tak mengerti kebahagian ku ..aku hanya ingin BENDA itu .hanya itu yg bisa membuat ku bahagia.." ucap naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk nya untuk berangkan ke KSHST Sekolah barunya. "aku sudah terlambat" ucap Naruto keluar dari pintu istana emas itu sambil menggenggam kuci mobil..

Kushina uzumaki Dan Minato namikaze terdiam sambil memikirkan ap yg di katakan naruto tadi

"Apa kita harus memberi benda itu anata" ucap kishina lemah kepada sang suami

"Aku tidak tau ..aku belum mau itu terjadi " ucap Minato sedih  
..Dari wajah keduanya sangat terlihat kesedihan ..

** NARUTO POV**  
Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. mengapa aku memakai marga ibuku ? jawabannya karna aku ingin. Sebenarnya sih di kartu keluarga kami margaku Namikaza  
wkwkwk..  
aku baru pindah ke Tokyo sekitar 3 minggu yg lalu tepatnya bulan MEI ..  
aku bersekolah di KSHST ..Aku duduk di bangku kelas XI sekarang..aku sangat senang ,akhirnya bisa bersekolah seperti anak lainnya. eitt ,jngan kira selama ini aku gk pernah sekolah. Aku tetap bersekolah. walaupun Homeschool. saat di German dulu aku tidak boleh bersekolah karna sebuah alsan ,yah beginilah hidup ku.  
Hidup serba kecukupan tetapi terkekang karna sebuah masalah. Tetapi aku senang ,sekarang bisa bersekolah seperti anak lainnya .walaupun aku memulai dari kelas XI, itu tidak masalah, karena ini keinginan Kaa-chan. dia berjanji akan mensekolahkn ku ketika kami kembali ke Jepang.  
**end naruto pov**

"Hahh" Naruto menghela napas sambil mengemudikan mobil nya.  
dia baru saja berfikir tentang riwayat hidupnya yg menyedih kn..  
yah ..di pernah tinggal di kyoto pada saat masih sekolah dasar. dan pada kelas VI sekolah dasar dia harus ikut orang tuanya ke German. dan sekarang kembali lagi ke Jepang ,walaupun tidak di Kyoto tapi di Tokyo

Gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat di depan mata Naruto ..Dan Naruto mulai masuk kedalam pekarangan sekolah dan menuju tempat parkir yg sangat jelas terlihar dengan deretan kendaraan siswa siswi sekolah KASHST.

********TBC*****

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai jugak.  
lelah sekali ngetik dari Handphone. ahkk

pembaca yg baik selalu meninggalkan jejak.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: RZ ONE  
GENDER: Romance,Drama, agst  
typo,gaje,ooc dll

Cerita ini milik saya .Tetapi yg berperan di dalamnya milik mas MK sensei

™ NHL

"Hai Sakura "

Gadis berbut pink pendek berbalik mematap salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dan berbody yg aduhai

"Ya,bagai mana liburanmu "

" Biasa-biasa saja ,tak ada yang berbeda"

"Owh, kita senasib. "

ucap Sakura cuek bebek

" Apa kau melihat Hinata?"

"Tidak , aku belum melihat Hinata pagi ini Sakura"

"Tumben dia telat. Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk. Aku tidak sabar melihat Sasuke-kun .."

"Kau benar Sakura ,kali ini kita sekelas dengan mereka bukan".

" Ya, dan kudengar dari beberapa siswi kita kedatangan murid baru pig"

"Aku berharap dia cowok ,Forhead".

" Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi di mana ruangan itu".

Naruto bingung harus kemana, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.

GUBRAKKK

"Aw." Rintih Naruto

"Hai ,hati hati dong saat berjalan di koridor"

"Maaf, saya terburu buru".

Ucap seseorang yang menabrak Naruto sambil mengankat kepalanya yang bermahkota indogo panjang 'Waw, ternyata dia wanita yg sangat cantik' batin Naruto. Wanita itu langsung bangkit dan ingin berlari kembali. Tetapi Naruto dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangannya..

" Ehk, ada pa lagi ,saya sedang terburu buru "

"Eh tunggu, apakah kamu bisa mengantar saya keruang kepala sekolah ,aku murid pindahan, dan aku tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini"

Hinata akhirnya menatap wajah pemuda yg di tambarak nya tadi. Safir dan Lavender bertemu

'Deg deg'

Mungkin itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

'Dia sangat cantik Tuhan. Mungkin ini Bidadari Surga yang di kirim Tuhan untukku'

pikir Naruto '

Dia terlihat asing, mungkin benar dia itu anak baru, dan dia juga tam...'

Lamunan hinata buyar ,padahal dia belum sempat mengucapkam kata tampan untuk pemuda di depan nya..

"Ehhh Nona maniss. Jangan melamun, apa kau terpesona dengan diriku. "

Naruto bernarsis ria di hadapan Hinata.

'Ternyata dia manusia narsis..aku tarik kembali kata kataku tadi'

Ucap batin Hinata

"Ehkkk. Siapa yang terpesona denganmu, aku hanya berfikir apakah kau benar murid baru.. Soalnya ,,wajah sepertimu itu pasaran di sekolah ini".

Elak hinata Naruto sweetdrop mendengar kata kata gadis di depannya.

'Apa katanya, wajah tampanku ini pasaran, dasar wanita manis .

Apa semua wanita yang manis galak seperti dirinya dan Kaa-san. '

" Klau begitu apa kau mau mengantarkanku keruang Kepala sekolah"

ucap Naruto

"Tidak, aku sudah telat di hari pertamaku gara gara kau kuning. Cari sendiri sana, kau menyebalkann tau".

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya yang masih di genggam Naruto

" Ck. Dasar wanita manis. Aku belum tau siapa namanya,tapi tangannya lembut juga. Aku harap bisa dapat yang lebih lembut lagi setelah ini".

Setelah berkeliling sekolah cykup lama, Naruto akhirnya di antarkan keruang kepsek oleh seorang petugas kebersihan di sekolah ini

"Itu ruangannya anak muda ,yang bertuliskan Kepsek di depan pintunya. Klau begitu saya pamit dulu"

"Terimakasih Kisame-san"

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk".

Ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan yg di ketuk Naruto.. Krekkk. Suara pintu berdecit

" Permisi. "

Ucap naruto

" ohhh, Anda Uzumaki san, silahkan duduk"

Ucap wanita cantik berdada motok

'Apa apaan dadanya itu. Itu sangat besar. Apakah itu lembut kalau disentuh'.

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap belahan dada sang Kepsek. Naruto duduk setelah selesai dari dunia khayalannya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Tsunade senju. Kepsek di sekolah ini..menurut biodata dan sedikit tambahan dari orang tua anda,

anda memiliki masalah dalam kesehatan, benar begitu Uzumaki-san"

"Ya,tapi saya masih merasa sehat. Tenang saja. Saya tidak akan memaksakan diri. "

"Baiklah. Jika anda mengalami masalah kesehatan anda bisa langsung menuju UKS. Dan jngan pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Penyakit yang anda derita bukan penyakit yg bisa di anggap sepele. " "Saya mengerti Sensei"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk lah. "

ucap Tsunade "Jadi ini murid baru ituTsunade-sama, perkenalkan saya Hatake kakashi, saya akan menjadi wali kelasmu mulai dari saat ini"

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki sensei. " "Klau begitu silahkan antar dia keruangan nya Kakashi-san"

"Baik Tsunade-sama ,silahkan ikuti saya uzumaki san"

"Hosh hosh hosh " Hinata menarik napasnya setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas barunya.

Hinata mendorong pintu kelas barunya

Hahh. Hinata tampak menghela napas. Ternyata kelasnya masih terlihat gaduh

"Hinata."

panggil Sakura.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kearah kedua sahabatnya.

"Sini ,kami berdua telah mengosongkan bangku untukmu"

ucap Ino, Hinata langsung berjalan kearah kedua temannya.

"Hah, Terimakasih, aku barusaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.."

Hinata mulai menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami pagi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian

'Kriett'

Decitan pintu terdengar, siswa siswi yang semula ganduh secara mendadak terdiam.

Tampak seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan rambut putih seperti uban

" Kalian pasti sudah kenal saya bukan? Dan sekarang saya adalah wali kelas ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk. "

Terlihat seorang peria tinggi berkulit tan dan berambut Kuning sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan papan tulis dan langsung menuliskan namanya dengan spidol yang ia terima dari sang guru

'NARUTO UZUMAKI'

batin Hinata.

'Laki laki. Narsis itu sekelas dengan ku'

Naruto memandang seluruh isi kelas Dia agak familiar dengan beberapa wajah.

Terutama wajah gadis indigo yang tengah menatapnya horor.

"Ternyata si manis tadi sekelas dengan ku. Ini akan menarik. " Gumam naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada simanis.

Dan membuat simanis bergedik ngeriii

TBC

Ahkk. Chap 2 selesai juga.

maaf kalau word nya sedikit, karena saya mengetik melalui handphone


	3. Chapter 3

-Author: RZ ONE

GENDER: Romance,Drama, agst  
typo,gaje,ooc dll

Cerita ini milik saya .Tetapi yg berperan di dalamnya milik mas MK sensei

™ NHL

Naruto uzumaki,, itu lah yg pertama murid murid kelas XI 2 gumamkan

"Mohan bantuannya mulai hari ini Mina" ucap naruto sopan  
Para wanita di kelas baru Naruto menatap kagum dengan keramahan dan ke tampanan pemuda pirang itu.  
Kecuali Hinata, dia menatap sebal peria yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

"Baikalh, karna sesi perkenalannya sudah selesai kita akan lanjut belajar .  
.uchiha san,," panggil kakashi.

"Ha'i sensei" ucap pemuda berambut darck blue dengan mode pantat ayam potong, aka Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uzumaki san, kamu bisa duduk di depan uchiha san. Dan kau Haruno san, duduklah di bangku kosong depan Yamanaka san

" Baik sensei " ucap naruto.  
Sedangkan Sakura menggrutu sebal kepada wali kelas barunya ini. 'Dasar uban' maki Sakura dalam hati

"Sensei,, ini kan baru hari pertama, kenapa kita langsung belajar." ucap pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya,aka Kiba Inuzuka

"BETUL SENSEI" TERIAK MURID MURID DI DALAM KOMPAK

"Baiklah, karna ini hari pertama dan kalian juga baru masuk di kelas ini ,kalian saya beri satu hari ini untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap kakashi sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Naruto menoleh ke meja yang tepat berada di belakang bangkunya

"Woi Teme ,kau si Teme bukan? Kenapa kau ada di tokyo". Teme ,itu panggilan sayang naruto kepada sasuke. Mereka adlah teman sekolah ketika di kyoto

" kau tetap berisik Dobe. Kenapa kau juga berada di sini. Bukakn kah kau berada di German. Kenapa aku malah melihatmu disini"  
Semua murid menatap horor kepada Sasuke  
.setau mereka Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah tidak pernah mengoceh panjang lebar .terutama para gadis

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun akrab sekali dengan murid baru itu" keluh sakura kapada teman di belakangnya ,aka Ino

"Kau benar forhead, di tambah anak baru yg lumayan tampan itu berani memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan teme (berengsek)".

" Orang tuamu pindah ke Tokyo?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak,,aku dan Shikamaru pergi ke tokyo berdua. Kau tau hidup mandiri lebih menyenangkan"  
Naruto melirik seseorang yg tengah membenamkan kepalanya di antara keduatangannya yg berada di atas meja..

"WOI. KAU KAH ITU RUSA PEMALAS" Teriak Naruto dari posisi awalnya.  
Semua kelas kembali heran. Kenapa anak baru itu berani berteriak ketika Shikamaru sedang menikmati jatah tidur di kelasnya.

"Dasar merepotkan,Jangan ganggu tidur ku" ucah pemuda berambug gaya daun nanas yang terlihat aneh sambil menampakkan wajahnya. Stelah mengucapkannya dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.  
Naruto berjalan ke arah meja Shikamaru dan  
Duakk  
Naruto memukul keras kepala shikamaru menggunakan buku tebal di tangan kanan nya

"Aww, Apa maumu dasar kamfrett" maki Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari kursinya

"Wkwkwk." Naruto tertawa puas. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga".  
Semua murid kecuali Sasuke semangkin terbengong. ' dia memukul Shikamaru lalu tertawa' itulah yang ad di dalam pikiran orang orang di kelas ituu

" bagai mana kabarmu,lama tidak bertemu " ucap shikamaru sambil menjabat dan memberikan Naruto pelukan persahabatan

"Sehat. Seperti yang kau lihat"  
-

Tettttttttt.  
Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan meninggalkan kelas.  
Naruto menghampiri kursi primadona sekolah yang berjarak beberapa bangku dari dirinya

"Hai maniss" naruto menggoda hinata dengan cara mengedip ngedipkan matanya geniT

"Pergi sana dasar mesum" Hinata memandang sekitar,ternyata

Ruangan kelas sudah tidak ad penghuninya kecuali mereka berdua  
.Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar  
'Aku bisa mati kalau dekat dekat dengan peria mesum dan narsis ini' batin hinata  
Brak. Sebelum hinata membuka pintu kelasnya ,Naruto telah berda tepat di depan pintu sambil mendorong pintu agar tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata masih dengan sikap tsundrenya.  
Naruto tidak menjawab tapi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata  
Dan membuat Hinata terpaksa berlahan lahan mundur.  
Sial bagi Hinata. Dia tidak mempermirakan posisinya. Hinata terjebak di antara meja guru dan Naruto

"Mu-mundur,, kalau tidak aku akan berteriak!" ancam Hinata  
Hinata mencoba keluar dari situasi ini dengan cara berlari menghindari Naruto yang berada di depannya.  
Shyutt. Belum sempat Hinata berlari Naruto telah menangkap pinggangnya dan mengangkat lembut tubuh kecil Hinata dan mendudukkan nya di atas meja guru.  
Hinata menutup matanya di saat dia melihat wajah naruto berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu pendek. Aku terpakasa mengankatmu dan meletakkanmu di atas meja ini. " ucap naruto mendesah tepat di sebelah telinga Hinta.. Hinata merinding karna merasakan deru nafas Naruto di tengkuknya.

"Kau sangat harum nona manis " ucap naruto sambil melengketkan hidungnya di sela sela leher jenjang hinata.

"A-apa yg ka-kau l-la-lakukan" Hinata benar benar gugup saat ini. Dia merasakan hidung naruto menyentuh leher jenjangnya  
'Owhhh tidak' Hinata berteriak di dalam hati. Dia merasakan benda kasar,kenyal,dan basah menyapu leharnya sekarang.

"Kau juga sangat manis nona,tidak salah aku memanggilmu maniss". Entah kenapa naruto merasa sangat terobsesi kepada wanita yang sedang berada dalam kekangannya ini.

'Dia sangat memabukkan. Kulitnya sangat lembut ,mungkin kulit bintang p*rno yang sering aku lihat di dvd dalam kamarku kalah oleh dirinya' fantasi Naruto.  
Naruto semangkin bergairah. Dia semangkin membenamkan kepalanya di antara leher Hinata. Dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana  
'Hentikan'teriak Hinata tapi tidak bisa dia hanya meneriakkannya dalam hati  
Malah desahannya yg terdengar seksi keluar dan menyapa indra pendengaran naruto

" engghh hesss" lenguhan dan desisan Hinata keluar sempurna

"Kau menikmatinya manis. Aku akan kemenu utama "  
Hinata bukan orang bodah. Dia tau ap yg sedang mereka lakukan dan menu utama yg di maksud Naruto.  
Hinata langsung mumbulatkan matanya horor kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata langsung tersenyum

"Tenang nona manis. Aku hanya akan mengambil ini untuk sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil menyapu lembut bibir Hinata menggunakan jari telunjuk nya.

"Bukan di bagian ini " ucap naruto sambil meraba paha mulus hinata melalui celah rok yang berantakan menuju ke area sensitif nya.!

DEG DEG...

tbc

Hahh chap yg lumayan panas ini membuat author juga ikut penasaran. Apa yg terjadi setelah itu ya.  
Beri semangat pada author dengan cara komen dan vote fanfic author ini. Mungkin jika di folow akan lebih membuat author lebih semangat untuk menyelesaikan ini cerita.  
Jika ad yg masih bingung tentang cerita saya ,mohon di beritahukan kepada saya. Agar saya dapat menjelaskannya secara teliti kepada anda.  
Salam Rz0ne.  
Gk bisa audate kilat. Karena author sedang mengerjakan 1 fanfic lagi yang berjudul RUMIT  
Di tambah ngetiknya pakai handphone.  
Folow me RzOneNHL. RizkiCrosover


	4. Chapter 4

▶COME BACK  
CHAP 4

GENDER :DRAMA .ROMANCE .AGST  
PAIR:NARUHINA  
AUTHOR :RZ ONE

Deg deg  
"Ahkk" Naruto tiba tiba memegang kepalanya.  
Hinata yg melihat Naruto lengah langsung saja mendorong Naruto hingga melesot di lantai kelas yang berdebu.  
Hinata berlari mininggalkan Naruto dikelas. Dia yang berada di koridor depan kelas sekilas melirik naruto dari jendela kelas ..

'apa yang terjadi kepada si mesum itu'. Gumamnya. Hinata berhenti tepat di jendela kelas paling akhir. ia sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang sedang meringkuk sambil memegang kepalanya. 

'Aku tidak peduli,dia hampir memperkosaku' gumam hinata sebal dan berlalu dari tempat itu 

Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat mengerikan pada kepalanya,  
Wajahnya tampak pucat dan keringat membajirinya.  
Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba menggapai saku celananya. Naruto beraba raba saku celananya secara gusar,tetapi benda yang dicarinya tidak ketumu  
'Owhk sial, mungkin berada di saku ransel ku'  
Naruto bangkit dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Tangannya yang bergetar dan bercucuran keringat mencoba menggapai meja yang berada di depannya, agar tubuh gemetarnya dapat berdiri.

Gbrakrr! 

"Aku sudah kenyang dan ingin kembali ke kelas, apa kau mau ikut" imbuh Sasuke 

"Hnn. Hoamm. Aku juga ingin tidur" balas Shikamaru  
.

.S asuke dan shikamaru berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yg lumayan sepi karna para murid sedang di kantin.  
Mereka berdua melihat Hinata yang sedang berlari di koridor menuju kantin dngan sangat terburu buru 

'Biasanya dia kan selalu bersama Ino dan Sakura?. Dan megnapa dia baru pergi kekantin ketika bel sudah mau berbunyi?' itu lah yg berada di pikiran sasushika.  
Dan meraka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

-  
Gbrakkk. 

Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang hampir sampai didepan pintu kelas terkejut mendengar suara dari dalam kelas mereka dan segera berlari memasuki kelas ketikan yang mereka lihat adalah naruto yang sedang dalam kesulitan.

"NARUTO" ucap mereka berdua ketika menemukan naruto tersungkur di dalam kelas.. 

"Apa yang terjadi"ucap Shikamaru khawatir sambil membantu Naruto berdiri begitu juga dengan Sasuke. 

" To-tolong a-mbi-bilkan obat di sa-saku ranselku ku" ucap Naruto gemetar karna merasa tersiksa dengan kondisinya. 

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat langsung berlari ke arah ransel Naruto. 

Glek. Naruto menelan obatnya secara rakus.  
Itu terjadi karna efek sakit yang di alaminya  
Sasuku mulai memperhatikan obat yang di genggam Naruto. Dan keadaan Naruto berangsur angsur membaik.  
Setelah Naruto mulai stabil sasuke dan Shikamaru mulai menatap Naruto serius 

"Obat apa yang kau minum?" tanya Shikamaru. 

"Hanya onbat biasa"  
Kilah Naruto 

"Jangan berbohong" 

"Sudah lah. Aku masih pusing. Aku ingin pulang. " ucap Naruto dingin.  
"Jangan khawatirkan aku" sambung Naruto  
Dan perkataan membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam

-  
Naruto berjalan kearah parkiran dengan membawa ranselnya,padahal ini masih jam istirahat.  
Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah dan tujuan 

**Flash back**

' Ada hal yang harus kau ingat  
Naruto. Kau telah memasuki tahap 3  
Dan itu bisa berdampak pada kemampuan motorik, bicara, penglihatan dan pola pikir '  
Naruto kembali memikirkan kata kata dokter orochimaru kepadanya. Akhir akhir ini Naroto merasa pikirannya mulai kacau. Dia terlalu mudah terobsesi. Apa mungkin itu efek dari penyakitnya. 

**AND NARUTO FLASH BACK**  
-

Naruto berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang luas di dekat sekolah dasar.  
Dia memandang segerombolan anak sekolah dasar. Mereka dengan semangat berlarian dan saling tertawa.. 

Naruto POV

'Apakah aku bisa seperti mereka, berlarian kesana kemari tanpa memikirkan penyakit sialan ini..  
Aku ingin seperti mereka. Membasahi baju dengan keringat  
(Naruto melirik sekilas pakaiannya yang basah)  
Bukan basah keringat dingin yang kualami saat ini' 

Naruto pov end

Naruto berjalan ke sebuah pohon rindang di dekatnya sambil membawan sebotol air kemasan dan roti yang selalu tersedia di mobilnya  
"Aku lapar" gumam Naruto sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di bawah pohon rindang itu. Dia mulai mengunyah secara berlahan roti yang ad di mulutnya.  
"Aku lelah "  
Tanpa disadari, Naruto tertidur nyaman di bawah poho. Itu"

"Kumohon, kembalikan waktuku, ku mohonn ,ku mohon KU MOHONNNNN!"  
Teriak naruto terbangun dari tidurnya 

"Hah hah hah ,mimpi itu seperti nyata. "  
Naruto menatap sekitar , ternyata hari mulai gelap. Naruto segera bangun dan berjalan menuju mobilnya 

Drtttt ddrtttt 

" kaa-san " gumam Naruto sambil menatap layar ponsel nya  
"Mosi mosi Kaa-san"

"ia ,aku akan segera pulang. Aku hanya berkeliling tadi. "

"Jngan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik baik saja"

"Dahhh" 

"Hinataa-chan, hati hati di jalan ya. Sampai jumpa besok. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."  
Hari ini Hinata menemani Ino untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang di beri Anko sensei kepada ino. Itu hukuman akibat Ino ketahuan berdandan ria di kelas anko sensei hari ini. Yah ,walaupun Kakashi sensei memberi mereka ruang ,itu tidak berlaku kepada Anko sensei. 

"Dasar Ino. Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang menunggu bus yg tidak kunjung datang. Kenapa bus hari ini lama sekali. " gumam hinata sambil menatap Jam yang berada di ponselnya  
" sial"  
-

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya secara berlahan sambil membaca petunjuk di pinggir jalan 

" itu dia"  
Ucap naruto sambil membaca petunjuk jalan yang bertuliskan  
KSHST 200 M 

" Kalau dari sekolah aku bisa mengingat jalan pulang"  
Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang 

"Dia kann. " ucap naruto sambil melihat Sosok gadis mungil yang sedang di halte dekat gerbang sekolah 

"Mungkin ini akan menarik"

Tin tin! 

Suara klakson mobil Naruto mengagetkan Hinata

TBC

Sekian dulu hari ini mina,maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.  
author sedang tidak punya pekerjaan,jadi lagi suntuk berat .  
kalau mangkin banyak review ,update semangkin kilat

FACEBOOK ..: Muhammad Rizki B'Bara  
kalau ad yg ingin di tanya silahkan


	5. Chapter 5

▶COME BACK  
CHAP 5

GENDER :DRAMA .ROMANCE .AGST  
PAIR:NARUHINA  
AUTHOR :RZ ONE

CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM PLASTIC MEMORIES .TAPI TENANG SAJA CERITA JALAN CERITA SAYA SANGAT BERBEDA DARI FILM PLASTIC MEMORIES

..NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA .SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM MILIK MK SENSEI

Tin tinnnn  
Suara klakson mobil Naruto mengusik hinata sore itu.  
Hinata mundur selangkah kebelakang karena mobil Naruto berhenti secara mendadak di hadapannya.  
"Haiii !, apa-apan kau ,berhenti sesukamu,kau pikir ini jalan moyangmu" ucap Hinata penuh emosi kepada pemilik mobil aka Naruto

Secara berlahan kaca sebelah kiri mobil Naruto terbuka,  
Hinata tampak terkejut dan mencoba untuk kabur 

"Haiii...jangan lari .Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang" ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar hinata

Srekkk..akhirnya tangan Hinata berhasil di genggam Naruto 

"Jangan kabur lagi,, hari sudah mulai gelap,karna sekarang aku sedang baik hati ,maka aku akan mengantarmu"  
Imbuh Naruto 

"Tidak usah ,sebentar lagi bis terakhir datang ,aku akan naik bis itu" 

"Hai Hinata ,kau mau tahu,tadi aku melihat 3 orang pemuda berandalan di balik tembok pagar sekolah kita(ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tembok sekolah)"  
Hinata mulai menatap Naruto lekat lekat..  
Naruto menyeringai dalam hati , dia merasa terhibur melihat tampang horror Hinata 

"Kau mau tahu lagi  
(hanata mengangguk anggukkn kepalanya)  
Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari gadis perawan sepertimu..apa kau masih mau aku tinggal?"  
Hinata menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya secara spontan karena takut akan cerita Naruto 

"Maka dari itu ,ayo ikut masuk ke mobil ku"  
Akhirnya Hinata ikut dengan mobil Naruto dengat terpakasa dan perasaan kesal.  
_

"Di mana rumah mu?" 

"Di perumahan kakuzu blog B nomor 22" 

"Wow..kau tinggal di perumahan orang orang kikir sejagad , aku tinggal di perumahan Hidan Jasin blog C nomor 41" 

"Aku tidak tanya di mana rumahmu dan satu hal lagi  
Itu bukan perumahan orang kikir dan kapan kita akan sampai klau kau melajukan mobilnya sama seperti siput" ucap Hinata sweetdrop 

"He he he maaf. Aku tidak tahu di mana itu perumahan kakuzu, aku hanya pernah mendengarnya saja " jawab Naruto tanpa dosa 

"Dasar bodoh.. Komplek rumahku tepat di depan komplek rumahmu  
Ohhh Tuhan mimpi ap aku semalam" ucap Hinata frustasi 

"He he he baik lh, pantesan aku tidak merasa asing dengan nma komplek rumahmu ,ternyata eh ternyata kita tetangga komplek"

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata 

"Terima kasih."Hinata berterima kasih sabil turun dari mobil Naruto. 

"Sama sama. Kau berhutang Budi padaku,suatu saat aku akan menagihnya"  
"AAPPAAA... KAU..." 

sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto keburu kabur  
'Dasar brengsek' maki Hinata dalam hati

"Ha ha ha dia lucu. Sepertinya dia mulai melupakan masalah tadi pagi"

'Tapi , apakah aku bisa merasakannya ,ku harap aku bisa menghabiskan masa sekolahku bersamanya'  
Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumah

Kembali ke samping gedung sekolah  
"Ahkk. Aku kalah"teriak seorang Kakek tua renta  
" ha ha ha"balas Kakek yg satu lagi  
Ternyata di samping tembok sekolah ad warung Tegal  
Yg sedang di huni 3 Kakek tua renta  
1penjual dan 2 pelanggan setia... _:D_

Pagi ini Naruto terlihat bersemangat untuk pergi bersekolah  
"Aku pergii dulu kaa-chan"  
Teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar 

"Tou-san ,aku pakai motor kesayanganmu"  
Minato terlihat bingung sambil menatap kunci motornya telah berganti dengan kunci mobil di atas meja makan 

"Narutooo, jangan lukai motorku. Kalau sampai tergores walau hanya sedikit kau akan ku ikat di pohon belakang rumah"  
Teriak Minato kepada Naruto padahal Naruto sudah menghilang di telan bumi ,,ehh maksudnya sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah _:v_

"Kau melihatnya Minato , kelihatannya Naruto sudah tidak memikirkan permintaannya yang semalam"  
Ucap kushina 

"Kau benar, kuharap dia menemukan banyak teman di sekolah barunya" 

"Sudah buruan,nanti kau telat" 

Ducati bewarna merah berhenti di depan rumah mewah bergaya Jepang kuno  
"Kuharap dia belum pergi" 

#di dalam Rumah Hinata

"Tou-sama , aku pergi dulu,"

"gunakan bus atau taxi hari ini. Nii-sanmu sudah pergi ke rumah sakit" 

"Baik Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu" Ucap hinata sambil berlalu

"Hinataa-chan" teriak Naruto dari luar gerbang  
Hinata bingung dan menatap gerbang rumahnya  
'Dia' 

Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Naruto  
"Kenapa kau berada di sini bodoh, kau mau membunuhku" 

"Hei hei, siapa yang ingin membunuhmu ,aku hanya ingin kita pergi bareng" 

"Apa !,,aku tidak mau." 

"Kumohon " 

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak" 

"Pleaseeee" 

"Tidak!"  
Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara pemohon dan pengkabul  
.karena si pemohon sangat ngebet akhirnya sipengkabul mengabulkan permohonan si pemohon dan berakhirlah Hinata di atas jok motor Naruto  
"Hinata-chan. Peluk pinggang ku,kalau tidak ,kau akan jatuh loh"  
"Ogah"  
Naruto tersenyum di balik helm nya  
Brummm  
"Woiiiii"  
Teriak hinata panik sambil memeluk erat pinggang Naruto  
"YESS" 

"Akhirnya sampai juga"  
Puji syukur Hinata karena selamat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya 

"He he ,maaf "  
Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara 'maaf' yg tadi dia dengar 

"Kau(tunjuk Hinata ke arah Naruto) ,aku tidak akan mau kau bonceng dengan setan merah beroda 2 mu ini,dan satu lagi, jangan ganggu pagi cerahku seperti tadi"

Hinata langsung bergegas meninggalkan parkira untuk menuju kelas dengan Naruto yang merengek manja agar Hinata mau di jemputnya esok pagi 

"Hinata-chan , ku mohon jangan ngambek " ucap Naruto manja sambil bergelayutan di tangan Hinata  
Dan itu membuat reaksi orang orang di sekitar menatap kearah mereka 

*"hai Naruto baka ,lihat di sekitarmu ,mereka menatap kita aneh" 

"Biarkan saja, aku akan terus begini sampai kau mengabulkan permohonannya" 

"Tidak akan"...

Tidak terasa waktu sekolah telah berlalu  
Naruto langsung berjalan ke luar kelas tanpa menatap Hinata  
'Aneh sekali dia,berjalan seperti di kejar setan' gumam Hinata 

" Tou-san, Kaa-chan, " panggil Naruto di parkiran rumah sakit  
Hari ini Naruto sedang ada jadwal pemeriksaan rutin 

"Kemari Naruto , kita akan keruangan dokter barumu" 

"Baik Tou-san" 

"Dan jangan pernah meminta benda aneh itu lagi"  
Naruto langsung membeku di tempat  
Bayangan masa depan yg sempat di bayangkan nya musnah sudah  
'Itu benar ,bayanganku tentangnya tidak mungkin terjadi .tetapi, aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku sebaik baiknya untuk sementara berada di sampingnya meski harus meninggalkannya'  
Gumam Naruto

"Aku tidak akan memintanya lagi Tou-san ." 'karna aku ingin bersamanya sampai waktuku habis' lanjut Naruto dalam hati

Naruto POV*

Aku mulai menapaki lantai Rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter barumu selama aku di Tokyo.  
Ini sangat menyebalkan, mengapa aku harus bertemu Dokter terus menerus,padahal mereka yang telah memvonisku . 

Naruto POV the and"" 

Tok tok tok  
Neji Hyuga mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketok  
"Masuklah"  
Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang suster 

" Permisi Dokter,saya membawa pasien yang membuat janji bertemu dengan Anda kemarin,  
Silahkan masuk Namikaze-san"  
Lanjut Suster tersebut

"Saya permisi dulu"  
Ucap Suster tersebut sambil meninggalkan ruangan

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-san"  
Ucap Neji ramah

"Terimakasih"

"Perkenalkan,saya Neji Hyuga dokter rumah sakit Konoha"

"Salam kenal juga Hyuga-san,saya Minato Namikaze,dan disebelah kanan saya Kushina Namikaze istri saya"

"Apakah anak Anda yang menjadi pasien saya

"Benar Dokter,dia sedang ketoilet dan akan segera menyusul"

Naruto baru keluar dari toilet rumah sakit

"Bagi mana ini , aku lupa di mana ruangan dokter tadi"  
Naruto berjalan muter muter di koridor rumah sakit seperti orang kebingungan

"Permisi Tuan ,ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
Tanya seorang suster cantik yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Naruto karena melihat tingkah laku anehnya

"Ehkk "  
Naruto terkejut dengan suara lembut yang mengagetkan dirinya

"Suster , saya sedang tersesat suster"

"Memangnya Tuan ingin ke ruangan mana ?"

"Saya tadi ingin keruangan dokter ne-ne-ahkkk , aku lupa suster, mungkin dokter Nehi suster"  
Suster cantik itu tersenyum

"Maksud Anda dokter Neji"

"Ah ya ,itu dia namanya, dokter Neji"

"Silahkan ikuti saya tu-"

"Panggil saja Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"  
Potong Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Shion , Miko Shion"  
Balas Shion sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.  
" Kalau begitu ,mari ikuti saya Naruto-kun " 

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan ,akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ruangan Dokter Neji. 

"Ini dia ruangan Dokter yang kau cari Narutho-kun, aku pergi dulu,masih banyak yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Terimakasih Shion-chan,semoga harimuenyenangkan"

"Sama-sama"

'Aku harus masuk dan temui dokter itu lalu pulang' batin Naruto 

Krieett 

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok remaja berambut kuning

"Permisi,maaf saya terlambat"  
Ucap Naruto sambil berojigi

"Ah,, tidak apa apa, inikah putra Anda Namikaze-san"

"Ahkk ya"

"Naruto sini duduk di bangku Kaa-san" Kushina memberikan bangku yang sedang ia duduki untuk Naruto.

"Tidak usah Kaa-san, aku masih bisa berdiri"

"Baiklah"

"Naruto perkenalkan, ini dokter yang akan merawatnya selama kau di Tokyo"  
Ucap Minato.

"Ahh,, perkenalkan ,saya Naruto Uzumaki."  
Naruto tersenyum ramah

"Saya Doktermu mulai saat ini ,tidak usah sungkan kalau kau merasa ad dalam masalah .Nama saya Neji Hyuga"  
Balas Neji sopan sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ia ,dengan senang hati Hyuga-san" 

Setelah mengobrol tentang kondisi Naruto saat ini ,Minato pamit untuk undur diri bersama keluarganya  
"Sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita Dokter Hyuga, kami permisi"  
Minato berbicara sopan

"Ya, berhati hatilah di jalan,saya juga masih ad kerjaan setelah ini"

"Ayo kita keluar Kushina,Naruto "

"Baik Minato-kun, ayo Naruto"  
Mereka keluar dari ruangan Neji dan mulai menuju parkiran

"Tou-san , sepertinya barangku ad yang tertinggal di ruangan Dokter Hyuga ,aku harus mengambilnya,Tou-san dan Kaa-san langsung pulang saja,aku membawa motor "

"Hah, dasar anak itu, berhati hatilah membawa motor, jangan paksakan jika merasa pusing" ceramah singkat dari kushina

"Ayo kita duluan Kushina ,kita pulang ,Naru hati hati berkendara "

"Baik Tou-san" 

Kushina dan Minato mulai menghilang dari pandangan Naruto 

'Aku harus kembali'  
Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Neji Hyuga. 

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu Dokter, dan aku ingin kau merahasiakan sesuatu"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san"

"Aku akan selalu melaporkan kondisiku kepadamu, tetapi kau tidak boleh membocorkan tentang keadaan ku kepada orang tuaku, aku tak ingin mereka semangkin menderita ,kau tau Dokter, aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat air mata mereka , aku tak ingin air mata mereka habis karena keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini, biarkan mereka menyimpan air mata untuk saat ini, dan menumpahkannya di hari KEMATIANKU!"  
Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto

Neji merasa teriris mendengar ocehan remaja di depannya

"Apa yang kau katakan, kau harus berjuang untuk hidup , Hiduplah demi orang tuamu"

"Hahaha" Naruto tertawa hancur  
"Kau bilang berjuang untuk hidup? Jadi selama ini apa, walaupun aku sering putus asa dan ingin segera mati ,aku selalu berjuang untuk mereka ,dan...seseorang yang baru aku temui, aku mohon Dokter"  
Naruto mulai bersuara parau

" Aku sudah sering melihat kondisi seperti ini, aku mengerti walau aku tak merasakan apa yang kau akan menjaga rahasiamu sampai ada saat yang tepat untuk membongkarnya"  
Neji berbicara panjang  
Dia mencoba mengerti perasaan Naruto

"Terimakasih ,aku pergi dulu"

 **TBC**

Mohon riview nya raider, biar tangan ane tambah semangat ngetiknya  
THX


End file.
